Transformers Prime:Combiner Wars
by ScorchMark01
Summary: some thing i thought would be cool,h8 comments willbe ignored,this is my first fanfiction,taking suggestions
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fic

Optimus: BumbleBee.

BumbleBee: _yeah prime_

Optimus:I need you to scout an abandoned energon mine.

BumbleBee: _Right can I bring Raf_ _along*_

Optimus:It is not a good the decepticons attack...

Bumblebee: _I'll get out of there._

Optimus I guess but...

BumbleBee _UH..OH_

Optimus: Be very cautious.

Bee: _OKEY DOKE._

Ratchet:GroundBridge active.

1 GroundBridge later

Raf:WOW! Where are we?

Bee: _No clue._

Raf:What are those?

Bee:*not looking up* _Rocks._

Raf:I know that. But rocks arn't nomally white,glass,and metal.

Bee:*looks up* _HOLY SLAG!_

Raf:What are they?

Bee: _Th-Th-They're stasis pods._

Raf:What are stasis pods?

Bee: _Stasis pods were used to transport Cybertronians through space while they are... how do you humans say sleeping._

Raf:Woh. Soooo who's in these pods?

Bee wipes some dust off

Bee: _IT-IT-IT'S SILVERBOLT! YEAH-HOO!_

Raf:Who?

Bee: _The leader of a group of combining autobots who fly. Jetfire,PowerGlide,and Springer also fly. But Springer is a triple-changer._

Raf:OOOOOH ?

back at base

Ratchet:BumbleBee you know I don't like jokes.

Bee: _I'm sereace Hatchet the bots in the stasis pods SliverBolt and the airialbots._

Ratchet:DON'T CALL ME HATCHET SLAG IT! And did you check all the pods? For all we know BoneCrusher,Brawl,SlipStream,or ThunderCraker could be in the last pods.

Bee: _Yes I did and all are but one are familiar. The last one could be an autobot though._

BulkHead:How do you know he's not like MakeShift.

Bee: _Because these pods are from the airialbot's ship The Glider._

Miko:What's **The Glider.**

Arcee:It's a ship that was able to split from the Ark to collect resorces from planets near the ship.

Jack:Hold on. What's The Ark.

Optimus:It is the ship that carried almost all autobots from Cybertron when the planet fell.

Ratchet:BumbleBee stay with the pods.I'll be there in two klicks with my medical kit.

Bee: _Ok._

one hour later

Ratchet:Ok time to pop the pods open.

Miko:Can we watch!

Ratchet:Jack and Raf can but you'll scare them.

Miko:AWWWW.

Optimus:Procede Ratchet. Start with SilverBolt's pod.

10 minutes later

SliverBolt:Wh-Where an I?

Optimus:Home, are home.

SliverBolt:Y-You mean...

Ratchet:He means a planet called Earth.

SliverBolt:Slag it all to the Pits!

Arcee:Language.

SliverBolt:Not evan a sol awake and getting a language lesson from a former teacher. Just my luck.

Raf:Hi I'm Raf.

SliverBolt:these your pets?

Ratchet cracks a rare smile

Miko:Ratchet smiling?IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Rachet throws a wrench at her while Jack and Raf laughs

Optimus:These are this planet's natives.

SliverBolt:OH.

Ratchet:MIKO I SAID YOU COULDN'T WATCH THE-

Miko:Reawakening?

Rachet:GRRRRR

Optimus:SilverBolt, why were you and your team in stasis pods?What happend to SlingShot and The Glider?And who is in the fifth pod?

SilverBolt:You need to ask AirRaid. I was already in stasis to conserve energon.

Optimus:Ratchet.

Ratchet:On it.

10 more minutes

AirRaid:What happend?

SliverBolt:You were resparked into a femme SunShine.

AirRaid:Frag off you spawn of a malfuntioning motherboard.

Arcee:Language.

SiverBolt:Awww didn't you miss me?

AirRaid:Glitch.

SilverBolt:Alright. Explanation time. What happend after I went into stasis

AirRaid:Well the rest of the airialbots were getting ready to leave when we ran into the combaticons.

Raf:Who are the Combaticons?

Bee: _Another combining tean for the decepticons. Who form Bruticus._

Ratchet:The 'cons names are Onslaught,the leader,BlastOff,Vortex, the arms and Swindle,and

Brawl as the legs.

AirRaid:With out you SB we couldn't fight them in Superion mode.

Raf:Superion?

Optimus:The combined form of the airial bots.

AirRaid:Any way as we were fighting another heli-bot came in and shot at Vortex.

Raf:Woh

AirRaid:He introduced himself as AlphaBravo.

SilverBolt:But where is SlingShot?

AIrRaid:I... I don't know.

later

FireFlight:So the scout found us.

Bee: _No Raf found you._

SkyDive:So Jack was it?Where can we find some new forms for this planet?

Jack:Well we could try airplane boneyards.

AlphaBravo:What are boneyards?

Jack:Well the airforce and commersel airlines want to disgard old,out-of-dated planes for newer models. So they dump the old planes in boneyards before the planes are cut up for scrap or saved and restored. We could also try military bases.

SilverBolt:Well let's go.

later

SkyDive:Wow.

FireFlight:You could say that again.

SkyDive:Wow.

FireFlight:Dumb-Aft.

SilverBolt:Knock it off. So Jack what plane is this?

Ratchet:It's a Concorde SST. It was way ahead of its time so they decided not to build anymore.

*SilverBolt scans the plane and transformes into it*

AirRaid:How about this one.

Raf:That is a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle.

*AirRaid scans the plane and transformers*

Jack: How do you know that?

Raf:T.V.

SkyDive:And this one.

Miko:General Dynamics F-16A Fighting Falcon.

*everyone just stares*

Miko:What?

SkyDive:Cool*scans the plane*

Alpha Bravo:I don't see any plane I wanna scan.

Raf:Follow me I think we can find some more aircraft in back.

Alpha Bravo:Ok, hop on. *he lowers his hand and Raf hops on*

SilverBolt:*calls to them* BEHAVE! *turns to Optimus* Optimus we're in trouble.

Optimus Prime:Why SilverBolt?

SilverBolt:Bruticus and Menasor are coming and we have word the Protectibots are on this planet but we are not sure.

Optimus Prime:Do not fear ,SilverBolt, we can find the Protectibots and defeat the combiners coming.

SilverBolt:But how do we find them?Just go up to every rescue vehicale on this planet and ask if it's a protectibot?

*SkyDive and FireFlight snicker*

Optimus Prime:No but the Protectibots had to have kept their colors from we have Agent Fowler Find a blue firetruck and we hope it is HotSpot.

SilverBolt:Ok.

*meanwhile with Raf and Alpha Bravo*

Raf:How 'bout this plane?

Alpha wow what is that?*pointing to the center of the rows of helicopters.*

Raf:Oh that is a Cobra 51 it was used during the Veitnam War.

*Alpha Bravo scans the helicopter*

Raf:Why do you want a helicopter as a V. mode?

Alpha Bravo:I was one on Cybertron.

Raf:What did you do before the war?

Alpha Bravo:I was a newsbot any major story I was there. When the war started I tried to join several different squads,but no-bot wanted me.I almost went rouge when I got Optimus's call then SlingShot almost died after the battle with the combaticons. I was harrased by bots. They said it was a miracle the 'Cons couldn't catch a slow fragger like me.

Raf:Did the other airialbots ever...

Alpha Bravo:No saved my life so I'm helping until SlingShot is repaired then I'm off.

Raf:Maybe Prime can help the airialbots have another base somewhere and this SlingShot guy is repaired you can ask Optimus if you can join the team.

AlphaBravo:That would be nice.

Raf:So what is combining like?

AlphaBravo:It's hard. You have to keep fighting for you just give in you will die. And if the combiner itself dies all the bots who form that combiner die.

Raf:Man.

*back at the others*

Miko:So can you guys combine I wanna see.

Jack:Miko!

SiverBolt:It's ok Jack, we'll show you how we combine*comms AlphaBravo*Hey AlphaBravo we're going to show the kids how we combine.

Ratchet:Optimus the decepticons have found an energon mine, there are also some more pods 's a klick north of your position.

Optimus:Understood, Ratchet. Autobots roll out!


	2. Chapter 2 the discovery

PT2

*at the mine*

StarScream:Hurry up I haven't got all cycle.

SkyWarp:Sheesh what crawled up his aft and offlined?

ThunderCracker:I think Lord Megatron decided to "Disipline" Screamer again.

DreadWing:StarScream Lord Megatron wishes to know why the energon is not coming up in the transport tube.

StarScream:Well I'm having the cubes stored in a cave with gaurds so we know the exact ammount of energon excavated from this mine. Is that a problem?

DreadWing:I suppose not.

*comm ends*

DreadWing:Lord Megatron, I wish to report Starscream is keeping the energon together till the mine is dry so we know how much energon there is, but knowing StarScream's past I belive it would be wise to make sure StarScream is true to his word and not stealing energon.

Megatron:SoundWave, deploy Ravage to stealtily ener the cave and keep an optic on the energon.

SoundWave knods and deploys Ravage and he runs through an open ground bridge into the storage cave*

St3-v3:Did you hear that?

AL-3x:Must be your audios malfuntioning. Ignore it.

*back in the main mine*

J0hn:Comander StarScream, we found somethings.

StarScream:What is it?

J0hn:Autobot escape pods.

*out of no where the pods open*

Inferno:UUUUGGGHHH.

Red Alert:Where are we?

Evac:Your guess is as good as mine brother.

(Evac is Red Alert's sister, just imagine Red Alert but more feminine)

Medix:Yeah I... DECEPTICONS!

*all four autobots hid behind some bolders*

Evac:Inferno, what do we do?

Inferno:Perhaps if there were less of us we'd have a fighting chance.

Medix:With out Ratchet? But...

Inferno:Ratchet was just an arm we can still fight. RESCUE BOTS COMBINE INTO PROTECTOR!

(the Griffin Rock rescue team isn't in this since the protectibots are)

*insert heroic music*

Protector:PROTECTOR ONLINE

(Protector consists of Inferno-torso, Red Alert-right arm, Ratchet-left arm,Evac-right leg,Medix-left leg)

StarScream:RETREAT!

SkyWarp:Wimp.

*meanwhile at autbot outpost omega 1*

Ratchet:Optimus, I had four autobot life signals but three disappered and the decepticons are retreating.

Optimus:Do you suspect a trap?

Ratchet:Possibly. I advise caution.

Optimus:Noted old friend.

*the comm ends*

Optimus:Autobots we are nearing the mine exercise exrtreme caution.

BulkHead:So what do you think we will find?

Arcee:Who knows.

Bee: _Maybe we'll find more autobots._

AirRaid:Who knows Bee, Who knows.

SilverBolt:Well we're here so we can see what the slag is up.

*the autobot entred the mne and found the rescue bots laying on the ground exausted*

FireFlight:Well this is a suprise.


	3. Chapter 3 New Faces

*back at autobot base*

Ratchet:Optimus what is your situation?

Optimus: **we have discovered some old friends of yours.**

Miko:Ratchet a rescue-bot?

Ratchet:I shall open a ground-bridge.

*at the mine*

Inferno:Optimus I hope your base has enough room for two combiners.

SilverBolt:Not to mention we still have to find the protectibots making three combiners.

Optimus:I shall get in touch with Agent Fowler. Perhaps he could suggest a new base.

BumbleBee: _Here's our ride._

Red Alert:I hope security is up-to-date.

Evac:Oh sweet brother of mine,you are hopeless.

BulkHead:The 'cons hadn't found us yet.

Arcee:Let's get this energon thru.

* A Few hours later*

Ratchet:well you've hidden my "friends" from me and I'd like to see them.

Inferno:You're still as grumpy as I remember you, Ratch.

Ratchet:I-I-Inferno? Y-You're still functioning?

*Ratchet starts crying*

Raf:Ratchet's actually crying?

*Miko is about to take a picture*

Jack:I'll take that!

Miko:Give it back, Jack-Rabbit.

Jack:OK. After Ratchet calms down.

Miko:GRR! GIVE IT!

Jack:Sure. Fetch. *throws the phone up on top of a shelf*

Miko:I am going to kill you.

Medix:So what is your designation.

Raf:I'm Rafael but everyone calls me Raf.

Medix:I'm Medix, Ratchet's assistent, and his only femme creation.

Raf:Ratchet's a father or sire or however you guy call your male parents?

Medix:*giggles* We call them sires and our femme creators "carriers"

Raf:So you said you were Ratchet's only female creation, did Ratchet have any more sparklings?

Medix:Yes. Two one is called FirstAid the other KnockOut.

Raf:KNOCKOUT! but he's a con!

Medix:Yes it broke sire's spark when Little Knocky joined the cons.

Raf:Wait Little Knocky?

Medix:Yea Knocky outwardly hated it but he really loved it and all of us.

Raf:Can I ask who your carrier is?

Medix:I never really knew my carrier. Her spark was damaged then fizzled out after I had been sparked.

Raf:I- I'm sorry.

Medix:Why are you apologizing you couldn't have done anything.

Agent Fowler:PRIME!

Optimus:Agent Fowler is there a problem?

Agent Fowler:You bet there is. Have a look at this.

Ratchet:BY THE ALL-SPARK!

SilverBolt:OH-NO

* to be continued*


End file.
